


Rain

by therev



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Reality, Cowboys, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 00:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therev/pseuds/therev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippet in the Cowboys universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

The first heavy rain came late summer near dusk while Viggo was feeding up and Sean unloaded grain from the wagon in the barn. They continued in spite of it, walking then running through the rain to catch horses and latch gates and fetch Grullo who cowered in his little house.

Inside they all three dripped rainwater onto the kitchen floor, smearing mud and manure. Grullo went immediately to a rug he'd long ago claimed as his own in the corner of the kitchen, and shook, and walked a circle and lay down. Sean stripped off his soaking shirt and Viggo did the same, turning them inside out and wiping water and mud from their arms and faces, then removed boots and pants. Sean lit a lantern. Viggo fetched a sheet from the linen cabinet and wrapped himself in it and stood in the kitchen doorway.

"I'm to stand here wet and catch cold, I guess," Sean said.

"I was raised to share," Viggo said, and held open one end of the sheet and his smile was visible even in the low light. Sean returned the smile and stepped forward but Viggo began walking backward down the dark hall. Sean followed, keeping Viggo within the circle of light.

They met on Sean's bed, Viggo's sheet spread over the quilt, Viggo spread over the sheet, and Sean sat the lantern still burning on the bedside table and crawled onto the bed to cover Viggo. Cold thighs, warm hands, and rainwater in their kiss.

"Always did like the rain," Viggo said.


End file.
